Snow Queen
by TFF UchiHaruno
Summary: Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang terpukul akibat suatu kejadian yang menimpa ibunya, Sakura sangat benci dangan "MUSIM SALJU" ataupun "MUSIM DINGIN" karena musim itulah yang membuatnya seperti ini. tapi bagaimana bila seorang pria bernama Sasuke datang dan merubahnya dan membuatnya harus berpetualang mengelilingi musim ... #Ndak pandai bikin Summary
1. Chapter 1

Hallo Minna-san ….

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf kalau di fict ini saya banyak kesalahan …

Mohon dimaklumi saya disini newbie …

Jadi bila ada kesalahan saya mohon maaf yang sebesar besarnya ...

Kalau gitu saya disini tidak usah berlama lama ...

Ini dia Persembahan saya ... Snow Queen #jengjengjengjeng

* * *

**Snow Queen**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Snow Queen ©TFF UchiHaruno **

**.**

**A SasuSaku Fiction **

**.**

**Rated : T **

**.**

**Warning : AU, OOC,EYD berantakan, Typo(s), etc**

…

Seorang gadis kecil bersurai pink itu terlihat sedang meringkuk dan menangis dekat ruangan … Gadis itu terlihat sangat terpukul … sampai seorang wanita memasuki ruangan itu …

"Hiks … Hiks … Hiks" tangis gadis itu

"sudahlah Sakura-chan tidak ada gunanya engkau menangis ... " Kata Wanita itu kepada Gadis bersurai pink yang tadi dipanggilnya Sakura.

**FLASHBACK ON **

Di Musim Salju yang Indah Dimana Banyak orang bermain Ice skater ... Terlihat Sebuah keluarga kecil sedang berkumpul ...

"Sakura-chan Okaa-san ... pergi dulu ya" Kata Mebuki Haruno

"Iya Okaa-san ... tapi Okaa-san tidak akan lama kan ?" Tanya Sakura

"Iya Okaa-san hanya sebentar saja ... habis itu pulang lagi kok " Jawab Mebuki kepada Putri Tercintanya ... Lalu Mebuki Haruno Menaiki menaiki kudanya dan berjalan sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada keluarganya yang tersenyum di depan hotel yang keluarganya miliki "Haruno Hotel" satu-satunya hotel di desa Konoha ...

***Skip Time **

**Sakura Feeling **

"Loh itukan kuda Okaa-san" Kataku

melihat kuda itu ... membuat beberapa pertanyaan tergiang di batinku ...

'Mengapa Kuda itu datang tanpa seorang penunggang ?'

'dimana Okaa-san ?'

'apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Okaa-san' itulah beberapa pertanyaan yang tergiang di batinku ... secepat kilat aku berlari dan memanggil Otou-sanku ...

"Otou-san! Kenapa Kuda Okaa-san kembali tanpa penunggangnya?!" tanyaku polos .

"Ha ?!" Jawab Otou-san yang terlihat sangat panik ...

Lalu kulihat beberapa orang berlari ... dan memanggil nama Otou-san ...

"KIZASHI-SAN ... MEBUKI TEWAS TERTIMPA POHON YANG TUMBANG !" Teriak orang – orang itu ... dan saat itu juga aku, Otou-san , dan Chiyo baa-san ... segera berlari ke tempat yang dikatakan orang-orang tadi ...

Sesampainnya di tempat itu ... Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat Okaa-san ku tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan ditimpa sebuah pohon besar yang tumbang ...

'Kenapa kematian Okaa-san terlihat sangat janggal ! Mengapa pohon itu bisa tumbang padahal tida SAMA SEKALI TERJADI BADAI SALJU DI DESA INI !' Batinku ...

**~END SAKURA FEELING~ **

**FLASHBACK OFF **

"sudahlah Sakura … itu sudah kehendak kami sama … dan kalau kau masih cemberut dan masih menangis … Apakah kau pikir Okaa-sanmu akan Tenang disana … dengan kau cemberut seperti ini kau tidak terlihat seperti Sakura Haruno yang dulu …" Kata Chiyo baa-san untuk menghibur dan membangkitkan semangat Sakura …

"Kau benar Chiyo baa-san !" kata Sakura sambil berdiri lalu menghapus bekas air matanya ... Lalu ia berdiri dan berlari … sambil mengatakan …

"Aku AKAN MENGHIBUR OTOU-SAN" seru Sakura penuh semangat sehingga membuat senyum di wajah Chiyo baa-san terpancar lebih besar ….

**Sakura Feeling **

Tadi aku telah membuatkan Kopi kesukaan Otou-san … Aku akan mengatarkannya kepada Otou-san … Lalu menghiburnya agar ia tidak sedih terus …. Lalu aku berjalan ke lantai dasar ... untuk pergi ke ruang kerja Otou-san ...

Sesampainya di depan ruang kerja Otou-san ... aku segera mengetuk pintunya ...

"Masuk" Jawab Otou-san

Lalu aku masuk dan menaruh cangkir berisi minuman hangat ke meja otou-san ... disana terlihat Otou-san yang sedang melamun di kursinya ... sambil melihat foto ibu ... Aku sedih melihat Otou-san yang terlihat sangat sedih ... Aku inin sekali menghibur Otou-san ... tapi ... ketika aku mau berbicara untuk menghiburnya ...

"Oto-"

"kalau kau sudah selesai kau boleh keluar" Potong Otou-san .

'ha? Kenapa jadinya seperti ini padahal tadi niatku menghibur Otou-san ...

oh Okaa-san kenapa kau pergi dengan meninggalkan luka yang sangat dalam di hati ini?' Batinku merana Sambil Keluar dari Ruang Otou-san

**END Sakura Feeling **

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Yosh para senpai saya mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan di fict ini ...

Sekali lagi mohon diaklumi ya karena saya disini newbie ...

Oh iya kalau fict ini jelek akan saya hapus ...

Untuk Sasu ... akan saya munculkan di ch selanjutnya ...

Sampai disini dulu ya senpai ...  
tapi jangan Lupa ...

NGE-REVIEW ...

NGE-FLAME ? BOLEH JUGA KOK


	2. Chapter 2

Jumpa lagi dengan saya TFF UchiHaruno dalam fict Snow Queen ….

Maaf ya kalau updetnya lama

Kali ini saya akan ngebalas yang nge-review dulu ya ….

**Ayano Futabatei** :

Arigatou atas Koreksinya senpai

**Kanginbrother**:

Okaasan itu ibu … Otousan itu ayah

Oke aku akan Lanjut …

Udah mampir kok ….

**Kireina Yume** :

Wah makasih atas Koreksinya ya Yume-nee …

Neesan ndak menggurui kok malah aku senang …

**KristinaKatarina** :

Pendek ya …. Aku usahain deh biar agak panjang

Oh iya makasih karena dah nge-review ya …

Mizura Kumiko :

Genre Fantasy ? ehm ... gimana Kalau senpai liat dulu ...

Aku ndak tau ini genre fantasy atau bkn #plak ...

Pokoknya nanti Sakura itu kaya berpetualang ngelilingi musim gitu ...

Pertama musim semi ... kedua musim panas ... musim gugur ... dan terakhir musim salju atau dingin ... lah sakura itu berpetualang karena Sasuke- #keceplosan bocorin banyak ... #langsung ngebungkem mulut ...

Makasih atas koreksinya n reviewnya ...

Dengan ini saya tutup balasan review saya kalau yg ngereview telat ... Gomen mungkin saya akan bls di ch berikut ...

Dan ndak usah berlama2 lagi ini dia Snow Queen Chapter 2

#jengjengjengjeng

* * *

**Snow Queen**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Snow Queen ©TFF UchiHaruno **

**.**

**A SasuSaku Fiction **

**.**

**Rated : T **

**.**

**Warning : AU, OOC,EYD berantakan, Typo(s), etc**

* * *

**10 Tahun stelah kejadian di chapter sebelumnya ... **

Seorang pemuda tampan dengan bersemangat memasuki hotel tempat ia baru akan bekerja ...

Pemuda itu berjalan sambil terus bergumam "Hari pertama bekerja Sasuke ! ... jangan engkau kacaukan ..." Gumam pria itu berkali-kali , ternyata pemuda itu bernama Sasuke ... Ia adalah seorang Bellboy baru di Haruno Hotel ..

"Ohayou Kizashi-_sama_" Sapa Sasuke kepada Kizashi dangan senyuman yang terus terpancar dari wajah rupawannya itu #beneran OOC kan

"Hn ... Sasuke, ini hari pertamamu bekerja ... kuharapkamu tidak mengacaukannya" Jawab Kizashi sedikit dingin

"Yup ... Kizashi-_sama_... O iya Kizashi-sama kalu boleh tahu dimana nanti aku akan tidur dan dimana ruang gantinya ?" tanya Sasuke

"Ruang ganti dan kamarmu ada di loteng dekat kamar Chiyo" balas Kizashi

"Arigatou, Kazashi-_sama_ ..." Balas Sasuke

**Sasuke Feeling **

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih terhadap bos baruku ... aku segera berlari ke tempat yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Kizashi-sama ...

Sesampainya di Kamar ganti aku segera mengganti bajuku ...

Tidak berapa lama setelah aku mengganti bajuku ...Aku melirik jam yang terpasang di pergelangan tanganku ...

"Masih ada waktu ... 1 setengah jam lagi, lebih baik sebelum bekerja ... aku berkenalan dengan karyawan-karyawan disini" Ujarku dengan penuh semangat .

Tapi sebelum aku keluar dari ruangan ini tanpa sengaja mataku menangkap bayangan dari luar jendela ...

Setelah kulihat ternyata, adalah seorang gadis cantik bersurai pink panjang , sedang menyiram tanaman di taman kecil, depan jendela kamar ganti ini ... dan yang Kulihat dari gadis itu adalah Rambut Pink panjangnya, mata emerald indah yang sangat menyejukkan, dan bibir gadis itu terlihat sangat manis. ... Hmmm ... satu kata yang tergiang di batinku 'Sempurna' ...

Dan kulihat jam tanganku ...

Ternyata aku sudah lama memperhatikan gadis itu sehingga tak terasa setengah jam aku memperhatikan dia...

'Lebih baik aku segera turun untuk memperkenalkan diriku pada karyawan lain' batinku.

Dan setelah itu aku langsung keluar dari ruangan ini...

END SASUKE FEELING

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur hotel, Di dapur Hotel ia bertemu dengan Chiyo,

"Ohayou ... Perkenalkan saya Sasuke Uchiha ... Bellboy baru di Haruno Hotel ..." Kata Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya  
"Ohayou Sasuke, Saya Chiyo ... Kepala koki di Haruno Hotel ... Kamu bisa panggil aku Chiyo-_baasan_ ... oke" Kata Chiyo sambil tersenyum kepada Sasuke .

"Chiyo-_baasan_, sepertinya waktu istirahatku sudah habis ..." Ujar Sasuke

"Kalau Begitu cepatlah berkerja ... Kalau kau telat bisa-bisa kamu dimarahin sama Kizashi-_sama_ !" Nasihat Chiyo

"Oke Chiyo-_baasan _..." Balas Sasuke dengan senyumannya

"Oke ... Ganbatte ya Sasuke !" Teriak Chiyo dari jauh ...

***Skip Time **

Sasuke telah menyelesaikan pekerjaan hari pertamanya. Ia pergi untuk mencari udara segar di musim dingin ini, tapi ketika ia handak berjalan-jalan ... ia melihat gadis cantik, yang ia lihat tadi pagi. Gadis itu terlihat sedang memperhatikan sepatu boot cantik, yang dijadikan pajangan di salah-satu toko.  
"Konbanwa ..." Sapa Sasuke kepada gadis itu

"Konbawa" Sapa Gadis itu singkat.

'Gadis ini ... Gadis yang dingin ya' batin Sasuke

"Kalau boleh tahu ... nama kamu siapa?" tanya Sasuke hendak mengajak kenalan gadis cantik itu

"Sakura Haruno" balas gadis itu, jawaban gadis itu membuat Sasuke terkejut karena gadis itu bermarga 'Haruno'.

"kau anak Kizashi-sama ?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada agak terkejut

"Ya ... kau kenal ayahku?" jawab Sakura

"Tentu saja ... Perkenalkan aku Sasuke Uchiha, pegawai baru di hotelmu, Haruno hotel" jawab Sasuke.

"Ooo... kau pegawai baru itu ... By The Way sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Sakura

"Jalan-jalan …. Kau sendiri sedang apa merenung melihat barang itu?" jawab Sasuke kepada Sakura, sambil menunjuk Sepatu boot cantik di hadapannya …

"Tidak apa-apa … aku hanya ingin melihatnya" Balas Sakura

"Apa kau suka sepatu itu ? kalau kau suka nanti kalau Gajian aku akan belikan" Tawar Sasuke.

"Hahaha" Terlihat Sakura tertawa kecil

"Aku tidak memerlukan barang itu ! ... Aku kan hanya bilang barang ini sangat bagus dan indah, tapi aku tidak bilang aku memerlukan barang itu" Sambung Sakura seraya tersenyum.

"Owh ... Hei Sakura ... bolehkah aku bertanya ?" Kata Sasuke

"Hn ... Tanya Saja ... tidak apa-apa ..." Jawab Sakura

Lalu Sasuke menarik nafasnya dan bertanya ...

"Apa kau suka musim dingin yang sangat indah ini?" Tanya Sasuke.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari terjadi perubahan raut muka di wjah Sakura (tadi wajah Sakura tersenyum indah ... tapi sekarang agak sedikit ya apa gitu ...)

"Tidak" Jawab Sakura dingin.

"Ha? Mengapa ? ini kan Musim Dingin yang indah..." Kata Sasuke heran.

"Kau ingin tau kenapa?" Kata Sakura

"Ya ... Aku sangat penasaran" Jawab Sasuke

"Karena..." Jawab Sakura, dengan memberi jeda sedikit di kata-katanya ... dan karena tingkah Sakura, membuat Sasuke tambah sangat penasaran,

"Karena aku ... SANGAT BENCI TERHADAP MUSIM DINGIN" Sambung Sakura kembali, dengan penekanan di setiap kata ...

Lalu Sakura segera pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam...

'Kenapa engkau benci musim Dingin Sakura' Batin Sasuke

* * *

**.  
**

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Kurang Panjang kah ?

Hua Gimana ?

Jelekan ... gak nyambung ?

I SAY "VERRY2 SORRY"

N disini Sasuke dan Sakura umurnya :

Sasuke :17 tahun

Sakura :16 tahun

...

Sebelumnya saya ingin berterima kasih pada ...

**Ayano Futabatei, Kanginbrother, Kireina Yume, KristinaKatarina, Mizura Kumiko, Riyuki 18 **.

Para Senpai ... Arigatou atas semangatnya # Mata yang berkaca-kaca

Sekali lagi saya bilang

**I NEED YOUR REVIEW**


End file.
